


Good Things Come to Those Who Wait

by Incadence



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Exhibitionism, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism, there's just a lot of sex ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-22 21:06:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3743500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incadence/pseuds/Incadence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>None of this was up to him. Not today anyways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Things Come to Those Who Wait

**Author's Note:**

> um this was a prompt request so..... you can't blame me i can't go to hell 
> 
> *sinks into my bath of bibles*

“Bye guys!” Hoseok calls from the other room.

“Good bye hyung!” Jimin says brightly, but it’s Yoongi he’s looking at, smile open and sweet.  Yoongi doesn’t return the smile, instead, he listens as the door closes with a sharp click.

The room falls silent, and Jimin returns to his computer without another word. Yoongi pauses though, fingers faltering at the pages of his book. Out of the very the corner of his eye he sees Seokjin turn to look at him, a burning question on his lips. Yoongi doesn’t return it though and the question is left unanswered, hanging until it burns sharp and sweet into thin air. It wasn’t up to him to answer it. None of this was up to him. Not today, anyways.

It’s Jimin who breaks the silence with a short laugh and both heads turn towards him. All he does is smirk, socked feet swinging almost childishly.

“I didn’t say you needed to wait.” Jimin tilts his head, lips shining.

Yoongi doesn’t say anything, but he feels Seokjin start to move, fingers playing against the edge of his shirt. Touch burning hot through his shirt.

“Relax Yoongi.” Jimin says, eyes grazing down his body, lithe and sharp. Yoongi’s lips part as his gaze flicks to Jimin just for a second, before it moves back to Seokjin who touches him with careful concentration, fingers tracing mindless shapes above his waistband, until heat starts to coil under his stomach. Jimin leans back with a slight grin. “Go on Seokjin.”

Seokjin nods and Yoongi gives a short gasp when he feels his hands slide under his shirt, palms pressed flat against his stomach; he leans in to press a gentle kiss against Yoongi’s mouth, the barest hint of tongue flicking out to tease. Yoongi’s eyes slip closed, and he lets Seokjin push him into the sofa, lets their legs and fingers tangle in a blurry mess, mouth moving slowly and gently. All while Jimin watches, gaze burning as hot as the warmth of Seokjin’s mouth.

It’s overwhelming. The breathless gasps, the warm rush of arousal and the sweet taste of Seokjin again him. He can feel Jimin’s eyes lingering on him, eyes flicking harsh and hot, dancing across their skin; his fingers toying with the collar of his shirt. And when Yoongi turns to look at him, as Seokjin litters biting kisses across his neck, Jimin’s grin widens and Yoongi can’t ignore the white-hot shiver that travels down his back.

Seokjin’s hands start to fumble at his belt, and Yoongi bucks his hips up, a small whimper escaping his throat, hands grabbing tightly against the broad muscle of his shoulders.

All Seokjin does is smile sweetly. The barest pause of hesitance, before he pushes Yoongi’s pants down, cock springing free, glistening with the shine of pre-come. Yoongi arches his hips up, with a breathless gasp of Seokjin’s name, pleading and desperate. But Seokjin presses him down again, fingers stilling against his hipbones, palms pressed flat and unmoving. Yoongi tries to buck his hips up again, all soft squirms and frustrated moans but Seokjin doesn’t move. Instead, he gently presses a small kiss against the peak of Yoongi’s shoulder before turning to look at Jimin.

“Jimin?” Seokjin’s voice is husky, wrecked.

Jimin crosses his legs, eyes crinkling, lips drawn into a smirk. “What is it, hyung?”

Seokjin shifts. “Can I…” He hesitates and Yoongi watches the slight rise of his chest, the deep exhale. Seokjin’s hard, he can feel it against his thigh, hot and insistent. But Seokjin isn’t like Yoongi, he’s controlled, careful and calm even when arousal burns itself through its stomach. “Can I touch him?” Seokjin finishes. His voice doesn’t shake but Yoongi feels the barest tremble of his fingers against his hips.

Jimin tilts his head, fingers trailing down the pretty expanse of his neck. “Not yet.” He says simply. But those two words are enough for Yoongi to squirm,  flashing a glare that Jimin returns with a sweet smile.“ Hyung” Jimin sighs. “if you’re patient, I’ll reward you.”

Yoongi exhales harshly. “Jimin-”

“Don’t you want your reward Yoongi?” Jimin’s tone changes, dark and dangerous and it makes Yoongi sink back down into the sofa , trying to ignore the hot heavy weight against his stomach, curling against his thighs and skittering across his stomach.

“Yes.” Yoongi breathes, eyelashes fluttering as Seokjin’s fingers linger teasingly over his thighs before moving back up under his shirt, nails grazing over his stomach.

“Good boy.” Jimin says.

“What do you want me to do?” Seokjin says, leaning in to press a biting kiss against Yoongi’s neck, teeth grazing against the sensitive skin there. Yoongi gasps in surprise, hips bucking up involuntarily, cock rubbing against Seokjin’s thighs. Pleasure blooms across his stomach and Yoongi muffles his moan against Seokjin’s neck. It’s too late though.

“Stop that Yoongi.” Jimin sighs. “Seokjin?” Seokjin gives Yoongi a sympathetic look before turning to Jimin.

“Yes?”

Jimin’s legs are open now, leaned back, elbows resting on the arms of the chair. Yoongi tries not to look at the obvious bulge in his pants. It doesn’t help anything but make him even more desperate, wanting to just reach down and get himself off.

Jimin has other ideas though.

“Stop touching him.” Jimin says. At that Yoongi grits his teeth, throwing Jimin a glare he doesn’t even see. “Strip. And come here.” Jimin’s gaze flicks to Yoongi then, all smug and teasing. “Yoongi, you can watch.”

“Can I touch-” Yoongi starts.

“Nope!” Jimin grins, way too gleefully.

Yoongi jaw clenches but he doesn’t say anything.  _Next time._  Yoongi thinks.  _Next time._ But right now it’s Jimin in control, so Yoongi can’t do anything except sit there, while Seokjin unbuttons his own shirt,which falls delicately from his shoulder before he shucks off his pants, and they fall to the ground too.

All Yoongi can do is stare, at the broad curve of his shoulders, the strong muscle of his thighs, the light dusting of hair and his cock, pretty and hard, standing almost parallel to his stomach. Seokjin smiles, slight and dark when Jimin beckons him over.

“What are you doing?” Yoongi asks, his fingers dance over his thighs, itching to touch, itching to just get himself off already with quick desperate tugs. He doesn’t. Not yet anyway.

Seokjin leans down, falling to his knees while Jimin runs affectionate fingers through his hair, fingers flitting across his cheeks and lips. “Seokjin is going to suck me off.” Jimin says, as Seokjin presses his hands to Jimin’s crotch. “And you’re going to watch all this? You like that?”

Heat shoots down to Yoongi’s cock as he squirms on the couch, his nails dig into the skin on his thighs, hard enough to leave little crescents, but he never stops watching, and Jimin never looks away, not even when Seokjin unbuckles his belt, not even when Seokjin starts to draw out soft gasps with short slick tugs, not even when Seokjin leans down to suck him off, slow and wet.

“Ah.” Jimin breathes, arching his hips up to meet Seokjin’s mouth with a gentle thrust, fingers reaching down to tangle his fingers in his hair, tugging and pulling. Yoongi wishes he could look away. It’s fucking  _dirty_. The pretty swell of Seokjin’s ass, the way Jimin moans, legs parted and lips red, eyelids fluttering as he watches Yoongi with a slight tug of his lips.

“Jimin please.” Yoongi says and he hates that each word drips with desperation. “Please.”

“Ah- stop Seokjin.” Jimin says, hands reaching to pull Seokjin’s chin up. Seokjin watches him with a slight grin, a hint of pre cum staining the edges of his mouth, his lips are a bright glistening red and Jimin can’t help but pull him up into a kiss. Seokjin melts into it, grinding sharply against Jimin. “We should, we should let Yoongi have some fun no?” Jimin murmurs into Seokjin’s ear.

Seokjin smiles at that. “Yes.”

Jimin cocks his head at Yoongi, who watches all this carefully, gaze flicking between the two. “Seokjin.” Jimin says. “Want to fuck Yoongi?”

Seokjin nods. “It’ll be my pleasure.”

“Fucking finally.” Yoongi groans, more to himself than anyone. But Jimin hears it and laughs loud and clear before Seokjin is getting up with unsteady legs. And when he walks towards Yoongi, leaning down to curl his fingers around his cock, Yoongi hisses in relief, eyes scrunched shut as he pushes into his hand eagerly.

“I said fuck him.” Jimin sighs. “Not touch him. He’s still got some waiting to do.” Yoongi’s eyes flash open and he gives an shameless whimper, angling his hips so Jimin can see everything, and finally take some fucking pity on him or something. Jimin doesn’t though, and all he does is grin, gaze grazing down his body like hot wax, burning and harsh. “Go on, Seokjin.” Jimin says, and his voice shakes just slightly, but it’s enough for Yoongi to feel almost smug.

Seokjin nods at that, and reaches for the lube Jimin likes to shove behind one of the couch cushions and drips it over his fingers.

“You ready?” Seokjin asks, fingers positioned across his thighs, lube smudging against his skin.

“Yes.” Yoongi huffs. “Fuck yes, just hurry up.”

Seokjin smiles, the other hand smoothing it’s way across Yoongi’s stomach, while he slides the first finger in.

“Yoongi, you can touch yourself if you want.” Jimin’s voice sounds, And thank fuck he’s not that evil, and Yoongi sighs when he wraps his fingers around his cock, giving small, pleasing tugs that releases some of the tight coil of heat trapped in his stomach.

“If you come though…” Jimin says, it’s soft but the warning hangs in the air. Seokjin smirks at that, angling his fingers, enough that it becomes less unpleasant and sends more waves of pleasure, blooming under skin. Yoongi bites his lip to stifle his moan, because the way Jimin is watching him now, hands freely stroking himself, legs parted wide, Yoongi doesn’t want to give him the satisfaction.

When Seokjin adds in a third finger, Yoongi gives an involuntary moan. Seokjin’s always had the most gorgeous hands, Yoongi had always thought that, no matter what anyone says. And the way they move, the sharp jut of his knuckles pressing against his ass, fingers skimming over his prostate is enough for Yoongi to arch his neck back in a slight gasp, His hands quicken against his cock and he’s close, he can feel it, with each pull and thrust of Seokjin’s fingers-

“Yoongi.” Jimin says, and his voice shakes, breath coming out in slight gasps.“Not yet.”

“Fuck.” Yoongi bites out, fingers stilling. “Fuck.”

Seokjin’s fingers slip out then, and Yoongi whines at how empty he suddenly feels, that is until Seokjin reaches into the couch and gets out one of the packets of condoms they like the hide in random corners of the dorm and Yoongi sits up eagerly.

“Jimin?” Seokjin says, ripping the condom open  and rolling it carefully over his cock. “How are we going to do this?”

Yoongi turns to look at Jimin, and the sight is enough to leave his mouth dry. Jimin is the image of put together. All neat, the slightly opened collar, revealing a pretty expanse of neck, sleeves rolled up, and his clothes are crisp save for his pants and briefs which pool in a mess at his ankles. His cock stands hard, fat  and pretty, curving up to meet his stomach. Red brushes itself across his cheeks and his lips are parted as he slowly strokes himself.

Jimin tilts his head then, and smiles. “I’ve had fun watching. But honestly, Yoongi how do you feel about taking it from both sides hm? I kind of want to fuck that pretty mouth of yours.”

“Holy shit.” Yoogni blanches, squirming on the couch. “I-”

“You okay with that Yoongi?” Seokjin asks.

“Fuck.” Yoongi breathes. “Fuck yes,  _please.”_

“Great.” Jimin smiles brightly, kicking his pants off and stripping off his shirt, discarding it to the ground. “Now get on your knees.”

Yoongi sighs, but does what he’s told, inhaling sharply when he feels Seokjin rest a hand against his ass, the other gripping his thighs, as  he feels the barest feel of Seokjin’s cock against him, as he positions himself. Meanwhile, Jimin walks in to press a small kiss against the dip of Yoongi’s shoulder, before sitting himself down on the couch, and Yoongi swallows at the sight of his cock so close, pre cum pearling at the tip.

Yoongi tongue swipes over his lips, just once, before he’s leaning in, wrap his mouth around his cock. And the surprised moan that escapes Jimin’s mouth just makes it all the more satisfying.

“Yoongi, fuck.” Jimin hisses, as his fingers find their way into his hair, tugging and pulling as Yoongi sucks him off, full and dirty. “Seok.. Seokjin you-”

“Of course.” Seokjin drawls, and Yoongi gasps around the thick heavy weight of Jimin’s cock when he feels fingers tighten around his ass. And then, slowly and carefully Seokjin slides in with a short, shaky exhale. Yoongi pulls off Jimin’s cock with an obscene  _pop_ , dipping his head against Jimin’s thighs, as Seokjin’s cock sinks into him, hot and heavy. Yoongi can’t help but let himself fall down into the sofa, cock rubbing desperately against the couch, and Hoseok would probably kill him later, but right now he just does not give a fuck. He hears Jimin laugh and a hand thrusts under his chin, fingers trailing against his cheek, his mouth.

“Your hair tickles.” Jimin says, fingers running up through his hair, before tilting Yoongi’s chin up, catching his gaze with a small grin, fingers skimming to swipe over Yoongi’s shining lips. “You don’t know how beautiful, you guys look like this you know.” His gaze flicks to Seokjin, who’s cock is still buried in Yoongi, head bent down in slight shivery exhales. “And you’re both _mine_.” Jimin says, fond and sweet.

“Damn right.” Yoongi’s voice shakes. “But can you fucking move now?” He snaps.

“Hey.” Seokjin laughs, slapping Yoongi’s ass playfully. “We were having a moment here.“

“Your cock is in my ass, this isn’t a moment!” Yoongi snaps.

Jimin sighs. “You ruin everything Yoongi. At least I have something to shut you up with.”

“I hate you both.” Yoongi says. But it’s at that moment that Seokjin decides to pull back and slam his cock into Yoongi’s ass, which earns him a loud moan, breathless and wanton, resounding across the room as Yoongi arches his back. Pleasure blooms in sharp spikes, rolling across the smooth expanse of his back, dripping down his stomach.

“Gentle. Jin.” Jimin says. “I don’t want him to snap my dick off thanks.”

“Sorry.” Seokjin’s voice is husky. “I didn’t mean to.” He steadies himself against the couch, before pulling out and slowly thrusting back in, making Yoongi melt into a mess of shaking moans and profanities.

“Like hell you didn’t.” Yoongi shivers, as Seokjin’s thrusts slow down into an easing rhythm. “Fuck, your cock I want-”

“Hey.” Jimin pouts. “What about me?”

“Brat.” Yoongi sighs. But Jimin was in charge today, so he just complies, leaning in to suck him off, drawing out each sharp gasp with his mouth, tongue flicking up to tease at his tip, fingers tugging him off with small, quick tugs. All while Seokjin fucks into him with long, drawn out thrusts, fingers digging hard into his ass.

All Yoongi can do is  _feel_. The hot heavy weight and taste of Jimin in his mouth, the feel of Seokjin’s cock grazing his prostate. And when Jimin’s moans sounds even louder, one hand reaching to tug at Yoongi’s hair, holding him still so he can fuck into his mouth, all Yoongi can do is drown in the constant waves of  pleasure, stripping everything away, until he’s nothing but a hot shivery mess.

It’s Jimin who comes first, all wet skin and arched backs, his eyes clench shut and he almost screams, teeth biting into his lips hard enough to bleed. Yoongi pulls back as come hits his cheek, and drips onto his lips. Yoongi sees everything; the red of his cock, the way Jimin’s thighs trembles, and the way his mouth falls open, wet and red and delicious.

“Touch yourself.” Jimin gasps after he’s slumped against the couch. “Touch yourself, and come for me. Come for me Yoongi won’t you?”

At that, Seokjin’s thrusts quicken, until he’s pulling in and out relentlessly, cock hitting his prostate over and over and all Yoongi can do is gasp, and roll his hips back to meet Seokjin’s unforgiving thrusts. And when he can almost feel the orgasm curling against his stomach, he leans down to wrap a hand around his cock at where it’s rubbing against the couch, and it only takes one, two and three tugs. And one more harsh thrust before Yoongi is coming, all over the couch, in a splatter of white and a jerky thrust of hips, mixed with a mixture of Seokjin and Jimin’s name, all falling and blooming across his lips.

Seokjin rides him through it, nails digging hard enough to leave red, little marks, and it doesn’t take long for him to come either, his hips stutter against Yoongi and with one sharp exhale he’s coming into the condom, thighs trembling and wet with lube against Yoongi’s ass. Jimin watches it all through sated eyelids, lazy smiles and heavy limbs.

“That was fun.” Jimin says, when Seokjin slides out and slumps against the couch.

“We..” Yoongi blinks up at Jimin. “We are never putting you in control ever again.”

Seokjin shrugs. “I think you did well, for your first time anyways.” He pats Yoongi’s thigh. “We did have a mouthy as bottom for one though.”

“True!” Jimin grins, as he rolls off the sofa in a mess of tangled limbs and yawns. And begins to slowly, very slowly roll away from the two.

“Shut up.” Yoongi says, he cracks open an eyelid to stare down at Jimin. “Where the fuck are you going?”

Jimin keeps rolling. “I am not telling Hoseok!”

“Shit!” Seokjin scrambles up, and dashes away from the couch, hands in the air. “I love you and all, and we can cuddle later, but I’m outta here.”

“I fucking hate you both!” Yoongi snaps.

**Author's Note:**

> soz yoongi  
> soz me  
> I KNOW THE FANDOM COLLECTIVELY AGREES THAT JIMIN IS A BOTTOM  
> BUT CONTROLLING JIMIN?  
> DOMINANT JIMIN?  
> FUCK YES  
> make it a thing
> 
> //  
> request some fluff
> 
> [writing blog](http://maknaie.tumblr.com/) |


End file.
